


Первый раз

by robin_puck, WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Первый раз

Под конец пьянки они как всегда остались единственными выжившими: остальные или уехали домой, или заснули прямо за столом – чтобы вместить всех желающих отметить его переезд, Имаи поставил стол в самой большой комнате новой квартиры, с предназначением которой и сам пока не определился. Так что, когда людей в сознании вокруг больше не осталось, а водка еще не закончилась, они с Атсуши перебрались в небольшую гостиную подальше от бессознательных тел и засели на диване.  
Кажется, они о чем-то даже разговаривали, вернее, Атсуши что-то рассказывал, какую-то дурацкую историю про общих знакомых, а Имаи заливался смехом едва не на каждое слово – почему-то казалось, что это очень смешно, впрочем, наверное, в их состоянии в тот момент смешным показалось бы что угодно.  
В какой-то момент водка все-таки подошла к концу, и Атсуши понял, что его тоже начинает неумолимо клонить в сон. Он сполз по мягкому кожаному боку дивана и как-то нечувствительно оказался головой на коленях сидящего Имаи. Такое случалось и раньше – между ними не было табу на прикосновения, они могли совершенно беззастенчиво трогать друг друга, они могли спать вповалку на футонах в крошечных комнатках минсюку или на плече один у другого в концертных автобусах. Даже их показательно страстные объятия на сцене никогда не были настолько интимны, как теплая, почти семейная близость этих ни к чему не обязывающих касаний.  
Имаи не возражал, даже наоборот – отвел спутанные волосы с лица Атсуши, мимолетно коснувшись лица кончиками пальцев. Это было приятно, как-то невыразимо уютно, так что Атсуши поерзал, устраиваясь, прижимаясь щекой к чему-то удобно упругому. Он бездумно потерся лицом, не открывая глаз, и замер, услышав, как Имаи резко втянул в себя воздух. Какая-то неясная тревога стукнула в затылок, сонливость сползла с него, как желе с ложки на жарком солнце. Атсуши разлепил веки, глянул вверх, – Имаи смотрел очень пристально, его скулы предательски розовели, а рот был приоткрыт и обветрен от жаркого дыхания. Атсуши автоматически облизнул собственные пересохшие губы и почти протрезвел в ту же секунду, увидев, как болезненно исказилось лицо Имаи. Только в этот момент он понял, что прижатая к щеке упругость – это возбужденный член под натянувшейся тканью брюк. Возбужденный от его, Атсуши, ерзаний и прижиманий.  
Нужно было срочно что-то сделать, что-то сказать, как-то исправить ситуацию или наоборот развить ее, но как назло в голове было пусто и гулко. Только собственный жар полз от паха по животу и груди, угрожая запалить пожар, который уже будет не потушить, пока не получишь то, что требуется.  
Имаи неловко пошевелился и выдохнул через нос, будто от боли. И Атсуши непроизвольно вскинулся. Приподнялся на локте, чтобы не давить больше на пах. Посмотрел в темные сосредоточенные до невозможности глаза. И осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по напряженной твердости, поймал еще один болезненный выдох, облизнулся. В груди уже жгло необходимостью, губы покалывало.  
– Можно? – спросил он хрипло, и Имаи поспешно кивнул.  
Тогда Атсуши аккуратно расстегнул на нем брюки, достал плотно-тугой под пальцами член и склонился, накрывая его ртом. Вкус и запах были резко телесными, такими яркими, что он едва не вскрикнул от ошеломления. Он не ждал этого. Надо сказать, он вообще ничего не ждал – только очень сильно хотел, и желание толкало все ниже, все ближе. Член во рту не помещался, и Атсуши просто лизал его и посасывал сверху и сбоку, протерся губами до самого основания и уткнулся носом в душно-влажные волоски, едва не застонав от резко кольнувшего возбуждения. В волосы зарылись пальцы, натянули и тут же отпустили пряди на затылке, тупо царапнули кожу головы. Атсуши поднял пылающее лицо от паха Имаи, и пальцы тут же коснулись его скулы, прочертили путь вниз и обвели влажные губы. Он был пьян, так невозможно пьян, что было ни капли не стыдно – облизывать эти пальцы. Вздыхать и ахать, когда они гладили по лицу, растирали слюну по щекам. Радостно подчиниться, когда ладонь неожиданно властно надавила на затылок, снова притягивая вниз, к члену.  
Он сосал и облизывал, помогая себе рукой, сердце колотилось от возбуждения и странного восторга. В какой-то момент пальцы Имаи сжались в его волосах до легкой, невероятно приятной боли, и в рот плеснуло вязко-соленым. Атсуши инстинктивно отстранился, и второй выплеск пришелся на лицо, заставив вздрогнуть и растерянно замереть. А потом – посмотреть вверх, на открытое и страшно уязвимое в этот момент лицо Имаи.  
Тот поднял руку и нерешительно коснулся испачканной щеки Атсуши, вздрогнул, моментально трезвея, закрываясь, захлопываясь как раковина, отстранился, дернулся всем телом. И Атсуши сел, позволяя ему выбраться из захвата его рук. Имаи тут же поднялся и куда-то ушел, Атсуши сидел, сгорбившись и глядя в спинку дивана, пока не затихли шаги. А потом лег на бок и закрыл глаза.  
Самое унизительное, что его собственное возбуждение никуда не ушло. Он лежал, скорчившись и зажав руку коленями, терзаемый только сейчас обрушившимися сомнениями и раскаяньем, а в паху жгло и распирало так, что он готов был взорваться.  
Атсуши все испортил, как всегда. В тех случаях, когда нужно проявить решительность, быть напористым и сильным, он пасует и упускает свой шанс. А в те моменты, когда достаточно просто удержать себя в руках, он поддается сиюминутным желаниям, и все выходит из-под контроля… Конечно, он знал, что Имаи не станет припоминать об этом эпизоде, сделает вид, что ничего не произошло. И он сам поступит так же, проглотит вечную обиду за свою ненужность, свою недостойность. Все будет как обычно, только уйдет между ними привычная легкость и ни к чему не обязывающая телесная близость, вернется настороженность и опаска первых лет, когда не знаешь еще, чего ждать друг от друга. Этого Имаи от него точно не ждал. Да и сам Атсуши не ждал от себя такого…  
Шаги позади раздались вновь, и Атсуши замер, дыхание перехватило от волнения. Имаи за его спиной вздохнул и взялся за плечо, поворачивая на спину. Опустился на колени и коснулся горячим мокрым полотенцем щеки Атсуши, стирая сперму и слюну. Обожгло, будто пощечиной, Атсуши невольно всхлипнул, и Имаи наклонился, накрывая ртом горящие губы.  
В поцелуй затянуло моментально, до звезд перед глазами, и уже через несколько секунд они яростно терлись языками, прикусывая губы, зарываясь пальцами в волосы друг друга и тиская за плечи. В какой-то момент Имаи скользнул рукой ему в пах, сжал, выбивая вскрик, а потом как-то очень технично, в одно движение расстегнул джинсы и запустил ладонь внутрь. И Атсуши протяжно застонал, запрокидывая голову. Имаи ласкал его и целовал – в губы, в шею, в скулы, и это было так чудесно и сладко, что накативший слишком быстро оргазм оставил по себе только ощущение опустошения и грусти.  
Атсуши лежал на спине, зажмурившись и тяжело дыша, и пытался пережить то, что все закончилось. Смириться с тем, что сейчас, еще секунда, еще одна – и наступит неизбежный момент неловкости. Имаи возился рядом, остывшее мокрое полотенце коснулось обмякшего члена, стирая следы произошедшего, и Атсуши вздохнул, поворачивая голову и открывая глаза. Имаи замер под его взглядом.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Атсуши, понимая, что именно он должен нарушить молчание. Имаи неловко хмыкнул, явственно расслабляясь.  
– Водка кончилась, – сказал он, не глядя на Атсуши. – Но с прошлого раза оставалось полбутылки виски. Я привез с собой.  
– Самое то, – кивнул Атсуши и потянулся, чтобы застегнуться, но Имаи перехватил его руку и крепко сжал ладонь в своей. А через пару секунд отпустил.  
– Принесу, – сказал он, поднимаясь и отворачиваясь. Атсуши сел, заправляясь и застегиваясь. Глядя Имаи вслед. Невольно улыбаясь от непривычного тепла, зародившегося где-то за грудиной и медленно плывущего по телу, обволакивающего мягким коконом, обещающего безопасность и принятие. Может быть, даже что-то сверх того, но Атсуши, как всегда, суеверно боялся загадывать.  



End file.
